Salvação
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey Wheeler é constantemente agredido pelo seu pai. Numa das vezes, fica bastante mal e procura a ajuda de Seto. Seto terá a difícil tarefa de tentar salvar Joey do seu pai abusivo. Oneshot.


**Título: **Salvação

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey Wheeler é constantemente agredido pelo seu pai. Numa das vezes, fica bastante mal e procura a ajuda de Seto. Seto terá a difícil tarefa de tentar salvar Joey do seu pai abusivo. Oneshot.

**Salvação**

Seto Kaiba abanou a cabeça. Não compreendia como é que alguém podia fazer tanto mal a outra pessoa. À sua frente estava Joey Wheeler, com vários cortes nas costas.

Seto estava a desinfectar-lhe as feridas. Não, Seto não compreendia. Como é que o pai de Joey podia fazer isto ao filho? Bater-lhe e depois atirar-lhe uma garrafa às costas, provocando todos aqueles cortes? Seto não compreendia. O pai de Joey não era normal, não podia ser.

Seto começou a desinfectar o corte que parecia mais profundo e Joey tremeu e tentou afastar-se.

"Não te afastes, Wheeler." disse Seto. "Senão não consigo desinfectar a ferida."

"Desculpa." disse Joey.

Seto suspirou. Joey podia ter ido ter com Yugi ou qualquer um dos seus amigos, mas não, tinha ido ter com ele, Seto Kaiba. Porquê? Seto não achara que era o momento para fazer essa pergunta. Tinha conseguido, a muito custo, que Joey lhe dissesse o que tinha acontecido.

Joey não queria ir ao hospital. Iriam fazer-lhe muitas perguntas, iriam averiguar o caso e isso iria causar problemas. Joey tinha medo. O pai podia fazer-lhe pior.

Apesar de preocupado, Seto não se queixava por Joey ter ido ter com ele. Ainda bem que o tinha feito. Seto sabia que sentia por Joey algo bastante forte. Eles não eram amigos, nunca tinham sido, mas isso não impedira Seto de ver Joey de maneira diferente. E agora, deparando-se com esta situação, Seto tomou a decisão de ajudar. Não podia deixar que isto voltasse a acontecer.

"Wheeler, tens de apresentar queixa contra o teu pai." disse Seto.

Joey virou-se e encarou Seto.

"Não posso."

"Porque não?"

"Porque ele faria pior. E eu não tenho para onde ir."

"Tens a tua mãe." disse Seto. "Os teus pais estão separados, mas ela pode cuidar de ti, não pode?"

"Ela nunca quis saber muito de mim." respondeu Joey. "Eu não tenho ninguém, Kaiba... até ser maior de idade, tenho de ficar com o meu pai..."

Seto abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Se fores à polícia e fizeres queixa, de certeza que eles arranjam algum lugar para ficares, longe do teu pai."

"Tipo, uma instituição ou um orfanato? Achas que quero isso? Tu devias saber que não, já que já estiveste nessa situação." disse Joey.

Seto assentiu.

"Tens razão, não é boa ideia teres de ir para uma instituição, mas eu vou arranjar uma maneira de te afastares do teu pai para ele não te poder magoar, mas sem teres de ir parar a uma instituição." disse Seto. "Prometo."

Joey abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Eu confio em ti, Kaiba."

Era impossível, pela expressão de Seto, decifrar o que ele estava a sentir. Mas no seu interior, Seto estava feliz por Joey ter dito que confiava nele.

Depois de ter desinfectado as feridas todas a Joey, Seto afastou-se e foi fazer um telefonema. Alguns minutos depois, voltou para perto de Joey.

"Wheeler, tenho boas notícias, acho eu." disse Seto. "Falei com os meus advogados. Se apresentares queixa na polícia, posso interpor uma acção e tentar que fiques sob a minha tutela até teres dezoito anos. Como eu já sou maior de idade, posso fazer isto. Mas, depende de ti. O que achas?"

Joey parecia pensativo. Seto esperou. Desejava com todas as forças que Joey dissesse que sim, que queria aquela solução.

"Tens a certeza de que não me mandam para uma instituição qualquer?" perguntou Joey.

"Eu vou fazer de tudo para que isso não aconteça e para que venhas viver para aqui." respondeu Seto. "Não podes viver mais assim! O teu pai está a acabar contigo. Pode acabar por te matar. Tens a opção de sair desta vida. Faz o que está certo."

Joey abanou a cabeça.

"Está bem." disse Joey. "Eu vou fazer queixa na polícia. Mas, porque me queres ajudar?"

"Porque... porque é o meu dever." respondeu Seto. "Mas tu vieste procurar-me a mim, pedir-me ajuda para cuidar dos teus cortes. Porque não foste ter com o Yugi ou um dos outros?"

"Porque... não queria que eles me vissem assim."

"Wheeler, se vieres cá para casa, nunca mais ninguém te vai bater, prometo."

Uma hora depois, a queixa na polícia estava feita e as investigações começaram. O pai de Joey foi investigado, bem como o seu estilo de vida. Com depoimentos dos vizinhos e de Joey, o pai de Joey teve de pagar uma multa e ficou sem a tutela do filho.

A mãe de Joey também não quis a tutela e portanto, foi a vez de Seto Kaiba usar a sua influência. Graças à sua fama e dinheiro, conseguiu ficar com a tutela de Joey pelos cinco meses que restavam para que ele atingisse a maioridade.

Joey começou a viver na mansão. A cada dia que passava, a sua relação com Seto estava mais sólida. Seto adorava ter Joey por perto e vê-lo ficar mais feliz a cada dia.

"Seto?"

Seto tirou os olhos dos documentos que estava a analisar e olhou para Joey, que tinha acabado de entrar no escritório. Agora que viviam na mesma casa, tratavam-se pelo primeiro nome.

"O que foi, Joey?"

"O Mokuba disse-me uma coisa que me pôs a pensar." disse Joey. "E eu queria perguntar-te se era verdade. O Mokuba disse que tu estavas apaixonado por mim."

Seto ficou subitamente cheio de calor. Joey aproximou-se.

"É verdade?"

Seto tossiu duas vezes antes de dizer alguma coisa.

"O Mokuba tem uma imaginação muito fértil." disse Seto.

"Então não é verdade?" perguntou Joey.

Subitamente, Seto apercebeu-se de que Joey parecia desapontado. Seto levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e aproximou-se de Joey.

"Gostavas que eu estivesse apaixonado por ti, Joey?"

Joey corou.

"Desculpa, Seto. Eu... já gosto de ti há muito tempo. Por isso é que confiei em ti naquele dia em que o meu pai me fez aqueles cortes. Eras a única pessoa a quem eu podia mostrar o que me tinha acontecido. A única pessoa em quem eu confiava."

Seto aproximou-se mais e no momento seguinte, beijou Joey. Joey arregalou os olhos, espantado, mas segundos depois estava a retribuir o beijo.

"Eu estou, sim, apaixonado por ti, Joey."

Joey sorriu.

"Será estranho se namorarmos, sendo que tu estás como meu tutor?"

"Joey, ouve. Eu gosto de ti, mas até teres dezoito anos, ninguém pode saber disto ou podem acusar-me de pedofilia e tirar-te daqui." disse Seto. "Mas são só mais uns meses. Depois, assumiremos tudo."

Joey abraçou Seto.

"Está bem. Seto, foste a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida. Se não te tivesse a ti... continuaria a viver com o meu pai… Tu salvaste-me daquele inferno."

Seto passou a mão pelos cabelos de Joey.

"Agora está tudo bem, Joey. Nunca mais irás sofrer daquela maneira." disse Seto. "Prometo."

Joey sorriu e beijou Seto. Iria proteger Joey e amá-lo em todos os momentos da sua vida. Seto Kaiba nunca quebrava uma promessa.


End file.
